Criminal Case
'''Criminal Case (Криминал Кејс) је детективски-темирана игра са скривеним објектима објављена 15. новембра 2012. на Фејсбуку. Игру је развио и објавио Прити Симпл. У 2014. објављена је iOS верзија видео игрице, а у 2015. и верзија за Android уређаје широм света. Криминал Кејс је једна од најпопуларнији Фејсбук видео игрица и има преко 5 милиона активних играча месечно. 9. децембра 2013. крунисана је Фејсбук видео игром године.Tach, Dave (December 9, 2013). "Facebook crowns Criminal Case the top game of 2013". Polygon. Retrieved February 23, 2014. Гејмплеј је кључан део Криминал Кејса]] Играч се понаша као детектив да би решио случајеве убистава и напредовао кроз причу. Играч мора да лоцира задате трагове на месту злочина тако што ће кликнути на дате трагове који се налазе на сцени. Што је већи скор, то ће играч лакше завршити задату сцену; играч добија звездице које касније може искористити као врсту валуте и тиме решити задатке као што су испитивање трагова и осумњичених. Током овог процеса, играч мора да уради потребне аутопсије и анализе које могу потрајати и до неколико сати. Осим тога, Док играч напредује кроз случај, он мора да сазна ко је жртва, чиме је убијена и да испита какав је однос имала са осумњиченима у случају. На крају сваког случаја, играч је упознат са свим осумњиченима и мора да ухапси оног који испуњава сваки од критеријума откривених током истраге. Ако је одлука играча исправна, истрага је завршена. Да бисте откључали следећи случај потребна вам је сребрна медаља коју ћете добити након завршног поглављa. Случајеви се касније могу поново играти како би зарадили награде током Елитног и Колекционарског мода. in progress.]] Док истражује слуајеве, играч мора да прође кроз разне активности, типа слагалице елемената и друге помоћу клика. Остатак игрице укључује: изглед вашег аватара; куповину полицијских љубимаца; специјалне моћи попут бустера и грицкалица; срећне карте и трофеје који су колекционарског типа. Постоји мноштво типова напредовања у игрици, а најбитнији су нивои и чинови. Као многе друге Фејсбук игрице, Криминал Кејс садржи енергетски систем који служи да би играч покренуо сцену злочина. Игрица је за једног играча, али такође постоје многе друштвене могућности.. Свако место злочина има ранк листу на којој су приказани резултати играча од највећег до најмањег. Играч може да одабере „партнера” (пријатеља који игра Криминал Кејс и налази се у тиму играча) да се придружи истраживању на било којој сцени и тиме добије помоћи које повећавају скор и тиме повећавају напредак играча. Партнери углавом помажу играчу да добије енергетске поене (тако што ће их послати играчу). Заплет Дешавање У првој сезони игрице, играч истражује убиства у измишљеном граду Гримсброу, чији се изглед заснива на Њу Јорку. Град Гримсбро се састоји од 6 области: Индустријске области, Финансијског центра, Историјског центра, Универзитета, Мепл Хајтса и Аеродрома. У другој сезони игрице, играч путује у Пасифик Беј, измишљеи град чији се изглад заснива на Лос Анђелесу, Калиорнија. Пасифик Беј се дели на 10 области: Оушн Шор, Бају Блу, Инер Сити, Џез Таун, Вајт Пикс, Ајвивуд Хилз, Рајн Кењон, Иновациона Долина, Парадајз Сити и Вејстс. У трећој сезони, названој Светско издање (World Edition), играч је позван да реши различите случајеве у различитим деловима света — у континентима и регионима стварног света, специфично у следећим деловима света: Европа, Сахара, Евроазија, Јужна Азија, Источна Азија, Океанија, Африка, Јужна Америка и Северна Америка. У Мистеријама прошлости, четвртој сезони, од играча се тражи да истражи убиства у измишљеном граду Конкордији у САД. Викторијски град крајем 19. века састојао се од 10 округа. Ликови Ликови су једна од најзначајнијих ствари у видео игрици Криминал Кејс. Они могу, али не морају да имају озбиљан утицај у игри. Сврставају се у следеће категорије: *Главни ликови *Централни ликови *Епизодни ликови *Подржавајући ликови *Небитни ликови Синопсис Игра почиње када тихи протагониста — полицајац почетник чији идентитет одговара имену и полу играча — започиње каријеру у Полицијској управи Гримсбро. Заједно са Дејвидом Џонсом, играч показује свој невероватан таленат, пркосећи бруталним убиствима, серијским убицама и доводи крај озлоглашеној тајној заједници која је одговоран за злочине у граду током година. Протагноста је затим стекао промоцију у Полицијској управи Пасифик Беј. Сада заједно са новим партнерима Ејми Јанг и Френком Најтом, протагониста решава злочине још озбиљније него у Гримсброу, након чега открива да иза свега стоји луди научник. Уз потешкоје, протагониста Коначно одбројавање мир назад у град. Након што шефица полиције навод да Пасифик Беј мора да почне из почетка са нижим стопама криминал, Џек Арчер — agent Бироа — нуди протагонисти посао у међународној полицијској агенцији, која је и једна од највећих светских агенција. Протагониста прихвата. Протагониста се не удружује само са Џеком, већ и са Кармен Мартинез како би решили различите злочине у борби против глобалне криминалне организације Сомбра. Након успешног гоњења већине њихових агената, Биро коначно има шансу да сруши Сомбру заувек, уз жртвовање Армана Дупона који на самрти даје играчу свеску његовог прадеде. Након што је Џек прочитао почетак авантуре из свеске, протагониста се враћа у доба деветнаестог века у граду Конкордија где упознаје Конкордијски летећи тим. Тада се удружује са Меди Омели и Ајзаком Бонтемпсом како би спречили злочине у граду. Популарност Криминал Кејс је средином 2013. привукао више од десет милиона месечних играча и постао је супарник видео игрици Кенди Краш Сага (Candy Crush Saga), најпопуларнијој игрици на Фејсбуку. Криминал Кејс је 9. децембра 2013. освојио награду за Фејсбук игру године.Glasser, AJ (December 9, 2013). "Facebook Games of the Year 2013". ''Facebook''. Retrieved February 23, 2014. Неки од разлога за успех ове игрице су изванредна графика и значајна прича."Criminal Case - Facebook Showcase Blog". Facebook. Retrieved February 23, 2014. Званична Фејсбук страница видео игрице је 15. јула 2014. прешла 50 милиона лајкова. Одвојене апликације ''Criminal Case: Pacific Bay'' Прити Симпл је 15. фебруара 2017. објавио Criminal Case: Pacific Bay (Криминал Кејс: Пасифик Беј) као независну апликацију за Фејсбук и мобилне уређаје која обухвата све случајеве из Пасифик Беја (и повезан садржај) који постоји у оригиналној игрици, као и ексклузиван нови случај под именом Добро дошли у Пасифик Беј. Друге важне новине у видео игрици су нова боја и дизајн, ажурирани аудио записи и мноштво додатних опција играчевог аватара. ''Criminal Case: Save the World'' 27. јуна 2017. објављена је независна апликација за Светско издање под називом Criminal Case: Save the World (Криминал Кејс: Спаси свет) за Фејсбук и мобилне уређаје широм света. Као и апликација за Пасифик Беј, ова апликација укључује ажуриране аудио записе, дизајн, нове аватар ствари, као и нови случај Убиство Аманде Лав. Галерија Промоција= CC_Artwork.jpg 10173506_321614977963283_1596786430_n.jpg 10173495_321615071296607_16685212_n.jpg 10574703_339712899486824_1957212612_n.jpg 10333112_321615041296610_377089411_n.jpg 10333119_321615001296614_1914255881_n.jpg IPad_Promo._Still_-_1.jpeg IPad_Promo._Still_-_2.jpeg IPad_Promo._Still_-_3.jpeg IPad_Promo._Still_-_4.jpeg IPad_Promo._Still_-_5.jpeg CCPB_Artwork_6.png CCPB_Artwork_7.png CCPB_Artwork_8.png CCPB_Artwork_9.png CCPB_Artwork_10.png CCSTW_PromotionalArtwork_5.png CCSTW_PromotionalArtwork_2.jpg CCSTW_PromotionalArtwork_3.jpg CCSTW_PromotionalArtwork_1.jpg CCSTW_PromotionalArtwork_4.jpg |-| Снимци екрана= Game_Logo.png|Game logo. Startup_Screen_(new).png|The game's startup screen. CCPBStartup.png|The startup screen for Criminal Case: Pacific Bay. Save_The_World_Opening_screen.png|The startup screen for Criminal Case: Save the World. New_Version_-_-2.png|Making an arrest. Differences.png|A "Differences" crime scene, one of the various puzzle elements in the game. JonesHint.png|The player may use hints to find hidden objects during crime scene investigations. Scene_Cleared-Grimsborough.png|The final score of a crime scene contributes to a cumulative star rating for the stage. Elite_Mode_Screenshot.png|The player may participate in Elite Mode in order to replay cases. Avatar_Shop-Lead_Image.png|The player is able to freely customize their avatar. Dog_Kennel.jpg|The player can adopt pets and feed them. Criminal-Case-Crime-Scene-Dancefloor.jpg|The Blue Flamingo, a nightclub. Scene 1.png|Walton Square, a landmark. College_Grounds.png|Grimsborough University's campus. 5. Tiki Shack.png|Tiki Shack, a bar. C73DragonFloatA.png|A Chinese parade. C87IvywoodSignA.png|The Ivywood sign. C119S3A.png|Santorini island. C120S3A.png|Venice Canal. C134S1A.png|The Taj Mahal. C174S2A.png|A nineteenth-century firehouse. |-| Видео снимци= Criminal_Case_gameplay_trailer Criminal_Case_TV_ad Criminal_Case_Pacific_Bay_trailer Criminal_Case_Pacific_Bay_TV_ad Criminal_Case_Save_the_World_trailer_(Android) Референце Спољашње везе *[https://apps.facebook.com/criminalcase/ Criminal Case] на Фејсбуку *[https://itunes.apple.com/app/criminal-case/id767473889 Criminal Case] на Ап стору *[https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.prettysimple.criminalcaseandroid Criminal Case] на Гугл плеју *[http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B00TEAVEY8/ Criminal Case] на Амазон апстору Навигација Категорија:Стварни свет Категорија:Criminal Case